Part 1: A Promise
by Eve Nightingale
Summary: CURRENTLY ALL THREE PARTS ARE BEING RE-WRITTEN AS 'DEEP ROOTS'. A promise between two people is meant to be an unbreakable bond, something you're supose to folow through with. Remember the promise and keep it special.
1. Chapter 1 Red

A/N – There might be a possibility of some spoilers seeping into the story, so if you don't want to ruin the end of FMA, don't read.

The first chapter is a little short, but it has been revamped in my new style that I write in. (The good one that parts two and three are written in.) It's not totally rewritten, just fixed up so that it's easier to know who's talking, who's doign what actions, I took out some repeated lines and fixed the spacing.

Anyway, this is a little introductory fic to let you get to know the OC of my series. Yes, series!

I hope you like it!

**Part 1** : Al is enticed by this red haired girl he meets on a train. After helping Ed, she disappears and Al never got a chance to thank her properly. But when he thinks about her, he can't help but think that he already knows her. Who is she? (I hate having to say this, but no, this won't be Mary Sue, so mind at ease people…mind at ease...and put down that knife!)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Red**

* * *

Al fidgeted in his seat, ever since his body had been returned to normal he realized how uncomfortable train rides could get. '_How does Ed put up with it?_' He looked across at his brother who had already dozed off; he was laying on his side. They had a rough week and it took it's toll on both of them. They were sent on an information gathering mission for Mustang and were finally on their way home. Al saw that Ed's hair was still dyed black; considering Edward was so well known, his identity needed to be concealed more so than his own. Ed was just too lazy to fix the hair color; he said he'd let it go until they got back. 

Fatigue was another one of those things that evaded Al whilst in the armour; it was one of the only things he missed about not having feeling. Delighted he could finally sleep though; he stretched then slumped his body against the wall of the train and tried to snooze.

His eyes began to droop down when a young girl's laugh rang in his ears. Though he missed being immune to pain, this new sensation was quite appealing to him. He found girls to be prettier than ever, he rather enjoyed looking at them. He was young, fourteen and a half to be exact, and just at the stage where he began to notice girls and how aluring they could be. Slyly he peeked around the corner behind him and to his surprise he saw a young girl, she looked roughly around his age. She had long fire red hair that crept past her bottom and a nice petite figure. Her chest wasn't of comparable size, but her cute face made up for it.

He saw her sitting at the front of the car they were in; she was talking to someone who was sitting across from her. Leaning back he saw his brother sitting up and looking at him.

"She is kind of cute huh?" Ed prodded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Al waved a hand at Ed while he blushed. Al was no good at hiding embarrassment. Though he enjoyed the girls, he tried to let on that he didn't. It didn't work.

"Don't be shy Al, she is kind of cute." Ed leaned forward and placed his head between his knees. "Uh…"

Al raised an eyebrow. "Are you sick?"

Ed lifted his head back up and went back to his sitting position. "I'm fine; it's just a long train ride is all." He slouched down. Al was about to speak when he heard something jingle and then something brush his leg. Looking down he saw a little kitten wearing a bell.

"Hey there, who do you belong to?" Ed groaned quietly. Al looked past the kitten to his brother. "What? I'm not keeping him; he probably belongs to someone on the train."

Ed shook his head. "Uh, no…it's not that…maybe I don't feel that good."

Al shook his head. "Just keep it to yourself ok?" Ed nodded. "So who's your owner?" Speaking to the orange kitten he pet it's head. Al looked behind him, then to the other end of the train and then returned his gaze to his brother, who at the time was practically turning green. "So, should I ask arou…Ed go find the bathroom!" Al snipped at his order as if Ed should have known better. He pointed off in the direction of the facilities and Ed quickly stood up, whilst holding his stomach, and made a sprint out of the car. He knew Ed's warning signs better than he did; Ed was never good at that game. Along his way he brushed past the girl with the red hair; she was walking up the aisle towards Alphonse.

"Excuse me? Have you…" Her eyes widened. "You found my kitty."

Al looked up at her. "Yeah, he just brushed up against my legs. Cat's seem to be drawn to me; I'm like a cat whisperer. Here." He picked up and held out the young kitten.

"Thank you." Al nodded and smiled. She took and snuggled the cat; it purred so loud that Al could hear it. "Um…is your friend ok?" She hooked her thumb behind her. Al looked in the direction of where Ed ran.

"Oh you mean brother? …Yeah, he's ok, he just gets motion sick when he lays down on train rides." He reassured her. "He'll be fine."

Content with the answer she nodded. "That's good then…but here." She reached into her pouch she had wrapped around her waist and came out with a small brown pill. "It's ginger root and a few other herbs. I get motion sick sometimes too and this remedy really works wonders." She handed it to Al.

"Thank you…I'm sure brother will thank you too." She gave him a warm smile and pet her kitten.

"No problem. Come on Kale, back to your basket, no more running around." He gave a friendly wave and she returned it and then proceeded to her seat. She was really nice; he wanted to ask her name but was too shy. Even still, he got to talk to her; that was a small triumph in his book.

Thinking of a book, Al pulled out a novel from his bag and began to read it. He figured Ed wouldn't be back for a while, so it was best to kill time by starting the new book he bought. '_Mary England_'; the book was a collection of essays by the writer about socialism, he couldn't really place it, but the book just stood out from the rest.

To Al's surprise Ed returned halfway past the eighth page. He was still clutching his stomach and his expression changed from bad to worse.

"Did you make it?" In a worried tone he asked his brother.

"If by made it, you mean got as far as in between the cars…then yes, I did." Ed sat back down and laid on his side.

Al smiled a little. "Are you ok now?" He asked as if he didn't know the answer.

"Not really...I think I scared a little girl though." He said as he rested his cool automail on his forehead.

Al closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. "Well Ed let's face it, when you're sick, the sounds that come out of you aren't natural; they're almost demonic."

Ed nodded and laid out on his stomach on the seat. "That explains the nun's then."

Al's mouth opened as if to say something but didn't. He tried once again. "Nun's?" Succeeding on that second attempt.

Ed turned his head to face his little brother. "Yeah…While I was in between the cars, these nun's who were passing by stopped and started praying. I realize now that they probably thought I was possessed. Uhh…" He face planted on the seat and Al laughed a little.

Removing his coat, Al passed it to his brother. "Probably…here, use it as a pillow." Ed bundled up the coat and stuffed it under his head. Al gave a quick glance over his shoulder to the girl with the red hair and then back to the pill she gave him. "Oh yeah, take this."

Ed opened his eyes. "What is it?" Al held out the small pill, it was the size of a small pea and equally as round and shiny; it seemed to have a waxy coating on it. He took it form his brother's hand.

"The girl with the red hair gave it to me for you. It's to help you get rid of that motion sickness." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Ed popped it in his mouth and swallowed it. "If it works I'll thank her. I just don't feel like moving right now." He rested his head once again.

Al smiled and returned to his book; still, he thought about the red haired girl.


	2. Chapter 2 A Memory

Revamped chapter number two!

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – A Memory_**

* * *

Al awoke hours later, the sun was beginning to go down and the car they were in was empty. Al shot up and shook his brother but stopped short remember he wasn't feeling well. "Oops, sorry Ed…You awake?" Ed stirred and sat up; Al expected the worst.

Ed opened his mouth to yawn and Al cringed. Upon finishing his yawn he looked at Al. "What?" He asked.

Al returned his gaze to his brother. "…You're not still sick, are you?" Ed shook his head. "That means the pill worked! You have to go thank that girl now."

Ed looked down to the seat she was sitting in and noticed it was empty. "It's a shame she's gone, that was really nice of her."

Al looked over his shoulder and was mortified. "What? She can't be gone!" One of the train crew was walking by. "Excuse me, how long have we been stopped for?"

The man checked his watch. "Only an hour by now." He replied.

"Good." He knew that it was a straight through trip till they reached Lush so the girl couldn't have gotten off the train since then. "You didn't happen to see a girl with long red hair get off the train did you." To Al's surprise the man nodded.

"I actually did." He began. "Someone that pretty you notice. She got off when the train stopped; she actually passed you two by and checked to see if you were awake on her way out."

Al smiled. "Thank you." The man tipped his hat and was on his way. "You hear that brother? You still have a chance to thank her. Eh-?" Ed was giving him a devious look. "What's that look for?" Al raised his hands in defence.

"Why would you want me to say 'thank you' to this girl so bad…you like her don't you?"

Al raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah…she helped you didn't she?"

Ed folded his arms. "There's more to it than that. You have a little crush on her don't you?" He could see his brother's cheeks light up a bright red color. "Ha! I knew it."

Al lowered his head. "It's not that really...I feel like I met her somewhere before. You know most of my memories were lost when I regained my body…What if I already met her and just don't remember. She does seem familiar to me, and I feel I should know her somehow."

Ed thought back. "She does stand out in the crowd with that hair of hers…I think I'd remember her though. But if it'll make you happy, I'll help you look for her."

Al smiled. "Alright! Let's go, she'll probably be staying the night. And if we're lucky, this'll be her village, so we'll have a little more time to find her." The two brothers nodded and headed off the train.

Searching inns and back roads and even a few rooftops they both came up with nothing. Alphonse sat on the curb trying to think where they could find this girl; he didn't even get her name, this made it even more difficult to ask around. Ed had not yet returned; maybe he found her and was talking to her. He hoped, but it probably wasn't true; he waited patiently for his brother's return.

* * *

Ten minutes away from where Al was sitting, Ed found himself at a hospital. Since the red haired girl gave him medicine he figured she might have worked for the hospital; if the medicine was indeed homemade like he thought it was, then she just might be here. Regardless, it was worth a shot. No sooner was he through the door when he spotted her. She was heading for the exit with her kitten in toe; it was an obedient little cat to not take off without a leash. This girl must have been a good person to have a cat follow her like that; she must have treated it very well. 

"Hey!" Ed called out to her.

Immediately she recognized him and walked in his direction. "Oh it's you from the train. How are you feeling?"

Ed smiled at the girl, she was quite pretty, he understood why Al might want to impress her. "Much better thanks to you. I just wanted to say thank you. Normally I don't sleep on trains for that reason, but I was just too tired out. Working for the military does that to you."

Her eyes lit up. "Military? You know, now that you mention it; your face, it seems familiar somehow."

Ed fixed the collar of his brown trench coat. "You might have heard of me, I'm Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist."

Her mouth dropped open. "Ed! I remember you; you visited this town three years ago with your little brother Al, he was in that big suit of armour." She raised a hand above her head to symbolize how tall the armour was.

Ed crossed his arms as he examined her face. "I can't say as I remember you…what's your name?" She smiled.

"It's Aria. You stayed at my neighbour's house while you were here. You were going to pass right through but you came down with a fever because of your automail attachments and had to stay a few days more. I was the one who gave you medicine back then too."

Ed's mind clicked. "I remember you now, thanks again then…but I don't remember you having red hair though. I could have sworn it was dark brown."

She giggled. "I like the color red a lot. It's not my natural color, I just like dying it…speaking of witch. I don't remember you having black hair; I thought your hair color was fair."

Ed looked at one of his bangs hanging in his face. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." He clapped his hands together and touched his hair lightly. The black seemed to almost run right out of his hair and in its place was a beautiful golden blond color; he tightened the end of his braid in the back of his head. "There, that's better."

She nodded. "I would have recognized you on the train if not for the hair."

Ed smiled, he was glad to run into this girl again, she was quite pleasent. "And you probably would have recognized Al, had he still been in that suit of armour."

Aria was shocked at this revelation. "Probably…Wait! That was Alphonse with you on the train!" Ed nodded. Aria remembered Al; she and him talked for a while back when they were visiting Lush years ago. Ed was thirteen at the time and Al was twelve. While Ed wasn't feeling well, Al wanted someone to talk with, so Aria let him help her with the chores she needed to do. She really liked him a lot; he was so well mannered and very helpful. He was really sweet and it was reflected in his face and his smile now that his body was back to normal. "I can't believe this, you guys did it."

Ed was surprised. "You knew about us?"

Aria nodded. "Al told me the whole story. Don't worry, I haven't said a word to anyone; I'm really good at keeping secrets." She folded her hands in front of her dress. Her kitten purred and intertwined itself around her legs, she smiled at him.

"That's good to hear." Ed held the door open for her. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know we've actually met before in the same town. If you don't mind coming and saying 'hi' that is."

Aria seemed hurt as she passed through the door Ed so graciously held open for her. "Thank you." She looked up at the night sky. '_He must have forgotten by now_.' She thought as she walked along side Ed; they made their way back to where Al told Ed he would meet up with him. '_Did that promise mean so little that you don't even remember my face_?' She feigned happiness as she walked with Edward; they made small talk as they approached Al.

"You found her?" Al stood up from where he had been sitting for the past half hour and approached the two of them. "I hope you said 'thank you' already." Al snickered.

Ed nodded. "Of course I did; I mean it is the second time her medicine's come through for me." Al raised an eyebrow. "You must remember, it was three years ago that we were here Al. Do you remember Aria at all?"

Al studied her face for a minute before replying. "Uh…I'm afraid I don't. Sorry."

Aria lowered her head. "T-that's ok, where are you two staying tonight?"

Ed and Al exchanged glances. "We haven't quite figured that out." Edward stated. "Probably just at some inn."

Aria shook her head. "No need for that, you can come stay with me and my sister. It'll be just like before."

Ed smiled. "What do you say Al?"

Al agreed. "I see no problem." He blushed and picked up his bag containing their things and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go." He walked alongside his brother who was next to Aria. Aria looked at Alphonse's face, she was right, he was cute. She however couldn't help but be bothered that he didn't recognize her, it hurt, and she thought they might have had something too. Aria said nothing the whole trip back to her house.


	3. Chapter 3 Return

Revamped chapter three!

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Return**_

* * *

"You guys are welcome to make yourselves feel at home." She waved her arm through the air displaying the rest of the house. "I'll go prepare the guest bedroom." Aria said cheerfully and she quickly scooted off down the hall and up the stairs into the free bedroom.

Ed stood in amazement; he never remembered their house being this big. He recognized the neighbour's place no problem; but this house changed completely.

"She must come from a wealthy family." Al leaned over and said rather quietly to Ed.

"Maybe…just look at this place. From what I remember this was a little farm hovel the last time we were here." Ed thought back and remembered it; the house was one story high and had an 'L' shape to it. A little fence boxed off the house and in the little fenced in backyard area was a small herb garden. This was quite the jump in three years.

The house was now two stories high and had a big living room; witch was the room they were in when they first entered. Nice carpeting, big windows and pretty furniture; this was the kind of house that didn't belong to someone who was stinking rich, but rather a 'well to do' family. "Did this place ever change…Ya think?"

Al thought hard, he tried his best but the memories just didn't want to happen. "I can't remember brother. Not even a little." Al seemed disappointed; he had met Aria once before and he couldn't recall where at. "Maybe staying here'll trigger some memories for me."

Ed nodded. "I hope so; you lost a lot when you transmuted me back to life. I guess the philosopher's stone wasn't quite an equivalent trade after all." Ed looked away. "I just wish there was something more I could have done for you."

Al smiled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You did great; even if I do lose a few memories I get to grow up with you; that's all I really wanted anyway." With a reassuring smile they headed over to one of the coaches and sat down. The curtains in the picture window were open and Al could see the sea from where he was sitting. "I think I remember that beach."

Ed looked up from the picture he was examining and over to his brother. "Really? Like what?"

Al paused to think again. "I don' know, but I know I was there once before. It's kind of like a dream; you try to remember it, except it just seems so hazy. But you know you remember seeing it somehow."

Ed nodded. "I know what you mean Al, just take your time; we have all night and a good chunk of tomorrow. Our train doesn't leave till six pm. It kind of sucks, I wanted to get home sooner." Ed rested back in the coach cushions.

Al gave shifty eyes to his brother. "Oh, so you miss Winry already? It's only been a couple weeks."

Ed blushed deeply. "What makes you say that?" He said on the defensive.

"Why else? It's not like you miss Mustang…that and you're blushing." Ed gave him a quick shot in the arm. "Ow!" Al was going to punch him back but remember it was made out of metal and he would only hurt his hand. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He rubbed his arm. "I know how you really like her."

Ed got antsy. "I don't know what you're talking about… It's a lie." Ed tried his best to deny it.

"I saw you kiss her." He said with a sly tone.

Ed's eyes shot in his brother's direction. "What?" He said in disbelief. "What I do behind closed doors is none of your business. Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" Ed was all flustered, gritting his teeth.\

Al couldn't help but snicker. "Well, if your so big on privacy, maybe you shouldn't consider 'mid dance floor' private."

Ed dropped his raging fit rather quickly. "You saw that?" His voice cracked a little under the pressure.

"Everyone did Ed. Hawkeye actually commented saying she thought it was cute that you had to stand on your toes to kiss her." Ed's eye twitched.

"I'd be tall if I were wearing shoes like that! She's a freakishly tall Amazon!" Ed had once again became upset at yet another short comment; he waved a hand at his little brother. "Who cares anyway…it was just a birthday kiss?" It was true, they didn't have anything going on. Just a sweet kiss for her sixteenth birthday that she just happend to be celebratig the same night as the spring banquette.

Then, from the darkness, a small voice behind them rang out quietly. "Your room is ready if you want to put your things there."

The two brothers nodded and traveled up the stairs to the appointed room. Al made eye contact with Aria as he walked by; blushing feverishly he averted his gaze quickly. Aria noticed and became very melancholy, it was true, he did forget her entirely. They rounded the corner and laid their things down on the floor. "You really do like her don't you?"

Al blushed again. "She is really pretty and—" Al rubbed his head. "Ow…" For some reason he received a sharp pain in his temple. "Mmm…" He rubbed the sore spot, trying to make the pain subside.

Ed looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?" He looked at his younger siblings face, Al seemed to be in a bit of pain.

"It hurts right here." He pointed to the spot on his temple that was hurting.

"Maybe just a headache? Your probably hungry, I get achy when I haven't eaten all day." That was right; Al hadn't eaten since noon; that was a long time to go without food. "Come on; let's see if we can get some food." Ed suggested.

"Alright." They left their room and headed downstairs and saw Aria standing at the foot of the flight of stairs.

She was fixing some papers by the phone table. "Is there anything I can get you guys?" Al nodded.

"Well actually we were wondering--" Al was cut off by the sound of Ed's stomach growling.

"You're hungry?" She said with a smiled. "Come on, I'll see what I can get you."

Aria heated up some stew that she had mad the previous day and served it to them. Al noticed something on Aria's hand, on her wedding ring finger; it was a gold engagement ring with a hefty looking diamond. He couldn't help but stare; it was as if the stone was triggering memories.

Ed glanced at his brother who was staring hard at the ring on Aria's finger while she chopped some vegetables for the following day's dinner. "Al," Ed whispered. "If you stare at her any harder you're going to burn a hole in her." Al blushed and averted his vision away from her. Ed was becoming amused; he never knew Al to stare like that at a girl; this one must have meant something special to him. As to why was beyond him.

They both enjoyed their food, Ed had four helpings Al only had seconds.

Only a short while passed and Al found himself in bed; his brother on the opposite side of the room, snoring away. Al tossed and turned not coming even close to sleep. Still the pains in his head got more frequent and closer together; not mentioning them to his brother, he suffered quietly. "Not again." The sharp pain returned once again as he remembered dinner. '_That ring._' He thought to himself. '_What is it with that ring that I remember?_' He paused and closed his eyes; trying to remember. Al rose from his bed and headed downstairs; maybe looking at that familiar shoreline would help some.

He was right, when he looked out the big picture window he saw Aria sitting out on the shoreline. '_I promised you…but what…and that ring. That engagement ring, what does it mean?_' Al tried to sort out his thoughts. '_I wish I could ask you…but I need to do this on my own._' Al paced back and forth a few times in the living room, but nothing. '_I have to go down there._' He decided that was the only way to find out. Not to ask Aria what it was that he promised; but to try and jog his memory some more. He could feel it; it was right on the tip of his mind. If not for the new house he probably would have remembered by now, but this was all new and nothing helped.

Al turned to face the exit but on his way he saw a picture; it was of Aria and a tall strange man. "Who's that in the picture?" His temple ached for a split second when the memories of what happened in those four days three years ago came flowing back. '_…Aria…_' He shoved his shoes on and rushed out the front door and down to the shore. He walked along the beach and slowly up to Aria; he stood behind her. He noticed the moon was the same as on that night, it was full and yellow; it was what Aria had once referred to as the 'Harvest Moon'.

"Looks like you'll have to take in your herbs tomorrow."

Aria turned around and was quite shocked. "Al, you remember that…but not--"

Al gave her a cute grin. "You'll have to forgive me, when I preformed a human transmutation to get me and my borther's body back, pretty much all the memories I gained over the last four years were lost…please don't be sad."

Aria turned back to face the ocean. "…I'm not sad…I always came down here...ever since you left, it just made me in high spirits to remember you. You made me really happy Al."

Al smiled. "I remember helping you with your chores." He sat down next to her, a red blush creeping up on his face. "I also remember the night before Ed and I left, you and I spoke in this exact same spot, the moon was the same too."

Aria smiled, tears forming slightly in her eyes. "Al…"

He smiled at her. "I also remember the promise I made to you…" She blushed as she gazed at Al's face, he had kind eyes and sweet smile, and the accent of the blush on his face made him just that much cuter. This is what she imagined he would look like. "I was wondering…it has been three years; so am I still able to keep my promise?"

Aria blushed. "Uh-huh." She nodded and smiled. "Of course."


	4. Chapter 4 'Mary England'

Revamped chapter four!

* * *

**_Chapter 4 – 'Mary England'_**

* * *

Al smiled as he sat next to Aria, she was a sweet girl and he really liked her. "I remember it all." Al said as he flashed back to that night.

* * *

_They sat there, the beach was cool and the waves were slipping back and forth along the shore line. Al's armour was shining in the light of the moon that was bright and full; it had a yellow glow to it._

_"Tomorrow I'll have to pick my herbs. That's what the yellow moon means; it means it's harvest time, being the harvest moon and all."_

_Al looked in the direction of Aria. __"You really harvest when the moon tells you to, you know it's just gasses that make the moon that color."_

_She nodded. __"I've done it for years now, I know it may be a silly wives tale, but it's just the way I do it." There were a few moments of silence. "Al?" Aria chimed. "Can I see what you look like?"_

_Alphonse was taken aback. He wanted to show her what he looked like, he himself want to know. __"I can't…"_

_Aria wrapped her arms around her knees, her short brown hair dangleing down. __"Don't be shy; I'm sure you're cute."_

_Al blushed, not physically though, it was impossible. __"If I show you something, will you promise not to say anything?" Aria was a little anxious. "And please don't be scared." His requet was met with a nod. "Okay…here goes." Alphonse reached to his helmet and with a metallic click he removed it yielding nothing._

_Aria saw why he had been in the armour the whole time. She sighed and peered at the blood seal. __"You're just armour, you're empty?" She rested her chin on her knees._

_"Ed and I tried to being our mother back to life using alchemy, but it backfired and I lost my body, Ed only lost his leg. In an attempt to save me he offere his right arm to be able to attach my soul to this armour. We'll find the philosophers stone someday, and I'll be returned to normal; that's why we're constantly moving on." Alphonse reattached his helmet and they sat there in the quiet. The wind blew past the two of them; her short brown hair blew along with the breeze._

_She felt a twinge of sadness creep over her body; she couldn't imagine how he felt. Though this other feeling in her chest, it wasn't dying; it was a warm feeling, it was the same feeling she got when her and Alphonse had that long talk on the back step the other night. She looked at Al who was staring out over the ocean; she knew he couldn't feel the refreshing breeze coming off the water or the gritty sand beneath them. "Al…" She spoke out. "I still like you."_

_He turned to face her promptly. __"You--you do?" The blush came back though it could not be seen._

_"Yeah…You'll get your body back someday? That's why you and your brother are traveling." He nodded at her. "Well, I know you have to leave tomorrow, but…when you do get your body back, come back to me…ok?"_

_Al was a little confused. __"Alright…any reason in particular?" He figured she wanted to see what he looked like as a regular boy, rather than a piece of metal._

_Aria became rather sad. __"You see, ever since I was little, I've been arranged to marry this man whom I've never met. He seems nice enough, but I don't love him. All my life, I've only wanted the chance to fall in love on my own and make my own decisions. But due to my families decisions, I have to marry this man, there's no way out." Al listened intently. "You see, I never received my first kiss. I want my chance to fall in love and have my first kiss from the one I choose to receive it from." _

_Al blushed deeply. __"Are you trying to say that..." Al watched Aria intently._

_She turned to him and smiled. __"I want you to be my first kiss."_

_Al was startled. No one had ever felt this passionately about him; being in the armour he knew it wasn't possible, so why was she the only one who felt this way? __"R-r-really? Why me, of all people?" Al stammered._

_She smiled as she rose and hugged his empty shell of a body. __"I feel I connected with you Al, you have a beautiful soul, I can see it…so promise me you'll come back to me, when your journey is over…please."_

_He nodded and then hesitated a little, he then proceeded to wrap his arms around her. __"Ok, I promise." If Al could have smiled, he would be doing so right then and there._

* * *

"I met him last year…he's not a nice guy, I really have no feelings for him. Maybe if we met under different circumstances and if I was a totally different person I would have liked him more than I do. He's so phoney and mean and incredibly rude to anyone who isn't wealthy. He's where our new house came from; last year he sent out a commission for these builders to build us an entire house. Living has become easier, but it means nothing if he doesn't have a good heart." Aria's eyes welled up with tears. "I want out."

Al placed a hand on her shoulder. "I really wish there was something I could do for you."

Aria looked up at him and wiped her tears away. "There is something you can do for me." Al smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "It's all I really want."

Al was nervous; he'd never kissed a girl before. Swallowing his fears he leaned in closer to her face. "I've never done this before…what if I do something wrong?" He asked, a cute 'what if' expression on his face.

"How could I tell, I've never had my first kiss either." She carefully pointed out.

Al smiled as he leaned in and his lips brushed hers. "Good point." He blushed a deep shade of red and then finally his lips connected with hers. This vibrant electricity flowed between them. He pressed their lips together in a very sweet yet romantic way; it felt nice to him. Breaking the kiss he looked deep in her eyes; was this love? Al had always looked at love in a way different manner; he pictured two people who have known each other for years and spend all their time together to be in love; just like his brother and Winry, not just a shot in the dark like this. Maybe it wasn't love, but he didn't care, he was happy and she was happy. That's all that mattered.

"That was really nice." She rested her head against his chest.

"Yeah…" He wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled her soft red hair. "You had short brown hair back then didn't you?" He felt her nod beneath his chin. "It looks nice this way too." He brushed her long red hair with his fingers.

Aria smiled and looked back up at him. "You look nice too, without the armour and all."

Al smiled and leaned in and kissed her again. The two of them played on the beach for a short while, just kissing and holding one another when the tide then decided it wanted to come in and almost soak the two young teenagers; that's when they decided it was time to go to bed. They headed into the house and then upstairs. They paused at the top of the steps to say their last goodnights.

"Goodnight Aria." He smiled at her

"Goodnight Al." She smiled back; they kissed one last time and went their separate ways.

* * *

The following morning was slow and lazy; Ed had managed to eat too much before he went to bed and slept half the day. He didn't wake up until nearly one in the afternoon. "_YAAaaaaaaaaa_…_Mmm_" Ed yawned as he rose from his bed and stretched. "What a good sleep." He looked around to find no one; Al must have already gotten up. He checked the clock and it read quarter to one, evidently he overslept, again. Quickly getting up and getting dressed he headed down the stairs to smell something cooking. Having slept off all he ate he was once again hungry. Ed went into the kitchen and was met with the sight of Al helping Aria prepare lunch. 

"You are alive! I was beginning to have my doubts; I was getting ready to send Al up there to check on you." Aria made a joke.

Ed rubbed the back of his head, Aria was right; he slept like the dead last night. "Yeah. Sorry about that. After I'm sick I eat a lot, and then after I eat a lot that's followed up by lots of sleep." He laughed.

"No worries brother." Al gave him a pat on the shoulder. Ed didn't know why, but for some reason Al had this big smile across his face. It lasted too; all through dinner and the remainder of the day, all the way up to when they had to get their train at six. Aria gave Ed and Al a hug goodbye, but secretly gave Al a kiss on the cheek witch he returned.

When they were getting on the train after parting with Aria, Ed finally piped up. "Alright...tell. What's with the smirk?"

Al turned to his older brother. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Al denied it, still with a wide grin.

Ed squinted his eyes. "You're hiding something…huh?" He then noticed it, it was small and half covered, but it was still there. "What's that?" He pointed to his little brother's neck.

He raised a hand to his neck where his brother was pointing. "Hmm?" Al found a reflective surface on the outside of the train and examined the spot Ed had pointed to.

"You got a hicky! What the hell were you doing last night!" Ed exclaimed rather loudly.

Al turned his nose up at his brother. "What I do behind closed doors is none of your business." Al made a snide remark, with all actuality, he was only quoting Ed from the previous day. With that said he headed on the train, leaving Ed behind, flabbergasted.

"Bu—you…Ah!…" Ed proceeded onto the train, slightly frustrated. Sitting down in their seats they waved at Aria from afar as the train pulled away. When the train jolted to pull away Al dropped his bag on the floor and a couple of his things fell out. That's when he remembered; '_Mary England_' was Aria's favourite book three years ago. He looked at the book and it's bookmark only slightly into the first quarter of the book. She had told him to give it a read, but he could never find the book. It occurred to him just then, he never really forgot about Aria entirely. Al smiled the whole way back.

* * *

Part one in the series of three is now done! Woot!  
I hoped you liked reading this, because you now have a 38 chapter fic ahead of you. Muhahah XP

Kidding! You don't have to go and read it, but at least leave a review for me here. (Though I wouldn't mind. :D )

Thanks a bunch you guys, you're great!


	5. A total rewrite!

If it interests any of you, I am currently re-writing this 3 part story into a single, polished story. the plot is reminiscent of the old one, but from a different angle. Things play out differently and it now takes place after the 'Brotherhood' time-line.

I feel it's enough of a change to possibly make you want to give it a chance.

For what it's worth I would love the opinions of the readers who have read this version.  
You guys have the most insight on how I use to write. You'd be able to point out good changes and even bad changes the best.  
So if anyone has the time, give it a look.

Thanks for the years of reviews!

-Eve Nightingale


End file.
